Roxanne the cousin
by Mo-Lou
Summary: Marti's Cousin Roxanne comes read and review please
1. dying soundsa little harsh

Marti was pacing back and forth in the bar where her mother worked. Wanda had gone to get Marti's cousin Roxanne. Lewis walked up to Marti

"I don't see what the big deal is"

"Lewis My cousin will make fun of me when she finds out I'm a cheerleader"

"Maybe she wont" he tried to reassure her

"Yeah she will" spoke up Dan "good old Roxy will"

"How old is you cousin?" asked Savannah

"Eighteen" replied Marti

Just then the door opened and in walked Roxanne and Wanda

"My cousin is a Hellcat? Very cool" said Roxanne as she went and hugged Marti

"See you had nothing to worry about" said Lewis

"What? Did you think I would make fun of you?" asked Roxanne "Marti, Marti, Marti how little you know me"

"Hi I'm Savannah" savannah reached out her hand for Roxanne to shake

"Well Savannah, I'm a hugger" said Roxanne and she hugged Savannah

"I like her" said Savannah

"Dan Patch you a Hellcat as well?" Roxanne asked

"Oh Roxy, I'm to pretty to be on their team you know that"

"That I do" and she hugged him

Wanda went to the bar to fix everyone a drink. Everyone but Roxanne of course. Savannah told her that she could stay in cheer town. Marti shot her cousin a look so she wouldn't make a comment out where she lived. Roxanne agreed and they went to go settle her in. when they walked in Alice was there.

"Who's this?" she asked

"Marti's cousin Roxanne" Lewis responded

"Hi, I'm Alice"

"Hi" said Roxanne

"Roxanne is going to stay with us" Savannah informed her

"Oh is she?" Alice had that look on her face

"Whatever you're thinking Alice, stop" said Marti"

"I wasn't thinking anything"

"Does that happen often?" Roxanne whispered to Dan

"Hush" Dan whispered back

The next day Roxanne went and watched the Hellcats cheer while she was at it she was scoping out some hot cheerleader men to go out with.

"Alright take five" said Vanessa

"Roxanne" said Marti "look you don't have to stay here you can go see Wanda or I could call Dan and you guys could bond"

"Bonding with dashing Dan sounds good. I was just looking at some men in here though you've got some cute boys"

"No kidding" said Savannah "sorry I didn't mean to crash this conversation"

"Crash away" said Roxanne

"So who do you like?" asked Savannah

"Well…" thought Roxanne then she pointed to a boy who looked like a younger Kevin Bacon "I want that one" the boy turned around and Marti waved him over

"Hello" he sad slightly concerned

"My cousin Roxanne was scoping out boys and she likes you"

"You wanna go out after practice?" he asked

"Okay" said Roxanne

"Cool" he said and he went back to the group

"Call Dan and then I'll show up with the boy after practice" said Marti

"I mean I guess I'll settle for him since I can't be with my Dashing Dan"

"w-why?" asked Savannah

"Well one I'm now legal so back then would have been wrong and two he's dating you"

"So you were joking?" asked Savannah

"Don't mind her" said Marti "Savannah doesn't really get jokes

"Five is over" said Vanessa the girls hurried back and Roxanne called Dan. He came and got her and they hung out for a bit. Then like Marti said she met them with the boy and Roxanne went off with him.

"So have fun?" asked Marti

"Yeah, Roxy is great"

"You're not hitting on my cousin now Dan Patch?"

"No, no I have Savannah"

"Good cause she doesn't need a guy like you"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Dan and Marti went back to cheertown . Savannah told them about this party and when Roxanne and the boy got back they decided to go. Roxanne got in fine and they were dancing and having a good time. Roxanne came up to Lewis and Marti.

"Hey, he is great" said Roxanne

"He didn't try to go anything with you did he?" asked Marti

Just then the boy came behind Roxanne and grabbed her waist and kissed her neck

"Not yet" she said and they walked away. Marti started going after them but Lewis stopped her

"Marti, I'm sure she was kidding"

"She better be"

Later that night tings were dying down.

"Can you boys go in one car I need to talk to Roxanne alone"

"Sure" said Dan

"No problem" said Lewis "Savannah are you going to come with us?" asked Lewis

"Yeah"

Once Marti forced Roxanne to drive with her everyone left. The boys and Savannah were following them

"Look, were you joking back at the party? Like you and him didn't do anything right?"

"Marti, you know me nothing happened"

"Promise"

"Cross my heart and hope to pee my pants"

"What?"

"Dying sounds a little harsh" just then a horn was honking and someone ran a red light and smashed into their car on Roxanne's side. Everything and everyone seemed to stop. Lewis and Dan rushed out of the car and Savannah dialed 911.

"Marti?" Lewis said when he got to her door. He pulled open easily and saw a huge gash on her head. "Marti can you hear me?"

"Yes" she said weak

"Can you move everything? Do you feel anything broken?" she shook her head and unbuckled her seatbelt "alright Savannah is calling 911 I'm going to help you out of the car alright?"

"Roxy? Roxy is she okay?" Marti started panicking "is she okay? I didn't see the car. Oh God Wanda's going to kill me"

"Marti, I need you to stop panicking Dan is getting her but I need you to calm down and get out of the car" Lewis put his arm around her and she stepped out of the car. Meanwhile Dan went to Roxanne's side. The car looked smashed he pulled the door right off and sort of climbed inside. Roxanne's forehead was bruised from when she smashed against the window and her face was cut.

"Roxanne can you hear me?" Dan asked he checked her pulse and found that is was weak. He reached over and unbuckled her. "Rox?" he asked but there was no response

"Ambulance is on it's way" Savannah shouted

Dan put Roxanne's arm around his shoulder and lifted her out of the car. Her body was limp in his arms

"Oh God is she dead?" freaked Marti

" No," Dan said

"the bench" Marti said and they all headed over to the bench. Dan sat down holding Roxanne still in his arms. Marti sat beside them with the help of Lewis. He and Savannah were standing over them.

"I am really tired" Marti said

"I know but you need to stay awake" said Lewis

Then Marti started t cry and she started stroking Roxanne's hair

"Never meant for this to happen"

"Marti, you couldn't have known" Savannah said

"Rox is going to be fine" Dan said

Just then the heard sirens and the ambulance and police man appeared. Lewis helped Marti onto the gurney. Dan put Roxanne on another one

"Dan I need you to go with her okay" said Marti "Lewis can you get Wanda. Is it okay if Savannah comes with me?"

"Whatever you want" he kissed her

"Sure" said Dan

Marti was put into the ambulance and Savannah crawled in. Roxanne was put into the other one with Dan. Dan held her hand the whole time and he kept asking her to wake up.


	2. This is not your fault

Lewis rushed in with Wanda and they saw Marti getting stitches in her head

"My baby" said Wanda and she hugged her

"My mother" Marti informed the doctor

"Well, Marti, just has a few stitches and a slight concussion"

"What about Roxanne?" Lewis asked

"I'll go check on her" doctor said and he left

"What the hell happened?" asked Wanda

"It was a car, that ran a red light no one could have seen it coming" explained Marti "but mom your car is like totaled"

"I don't care about that silly car" Wanda reassured her "I can about my daughter and niece"

"Dan went with her" Savannah said "Marti told him to stay be her side"

"Rox would want someone she knew with her" said Marti

"You did the right thing" Wanda told her she hugged Marti and the doctor came back

"She is still unconscious are you her legal guardian or is she Eighteen?"

"She is my niece but she is eighteen" Wanda explained "I called her mother. She can't come down here so right now. I'm in charged"

"Okay, well like I said she is still unconscious"

"So a coma is basically what she's in?" Marti asked rater harshly

"Marti, calm down" Savannah said and she hugged her friend

"She has brain activity we just need her to wake up" he reassured them

"May we see her?" Wanda asked

"Yes"

"Would you like us to go with you?" Lewis asked

Marti nodded and grabbed onto Lewis and Savannahs hands and they walked to Roxanne's room.

Meanwhile Savannah had called Vanessa and she went to Cheertown to tell everyone what happened.

"Vanessa what are you doing here?" asked Alice

"Hellcats I need to talk to you" All the Hellcats met in the living room "Savannah called me tonight. Marti and her cousin were in an accident"

"What kind of accident?" asked Darwin

"A car accident" Vanessa confirmed "A car ran a red light and smashed on Roxanne's side. Marti walked away with a few stitches and a slight concussion. But she's going to be out for a while."

"Are Savannah and Lewis with her now?" asked Alice Vanessa nodded

"What about her cousin?" asked the boy she went out with

"Why do you care?" asked Alice

Vanessa looked at her and said "She is still unconscious and they're waiting for her to wake up"

"Alright, we can do this" said Alice "we'll just have Marti watch and she can mark it out while sitting down. That way she will know it when she steps in"

"Why do you care? And who voted you captain?" asked Darwin

"Sorry I was just staying positive"

later that night Marti and the rest came back to cheer town. Savannah, Lewis, and Dan were going to take turns watching Marti. They just wanted to be extra cautious. Wanda spent the night with Roxanne and hoping she would wake up. The next day Marti joined the Hellcats on the mat but Vanessa called her into her office.

"Marti, you don't have to be here today. Why don't you take a few days off" suggested Vanessa

"No, I'm fine" said a unconvincing Marti

"Marti, I think I know you well enough to know that you're not okay. Just take a few days off. We worked out a plan but you should be with your cousin right now"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" said Vanessa

So Marti left. She stopped and brought coffee for her and Wanda. She walked into Roxanne's room.

"Still nothing?" asked Marti

"No" said Wanda who took a coffee

"Vanessa told me not to come to practice today"

"She was right. Baby I'm glad you're not seriously hurt"

"Mom, I am really sorry about that car. About everything, I didn't see the car I wasn't paying attention I should have been looking where I was going. I was looking where I was going."

"Marti, Calm down. This is not your fault"

"I didn't drink at the party so I was sober all I did was dance. I should have known I was ragging on her about going out with one of the guys form the team. If I didn't pressure into telling her and making sure she didn't do anything stupid"

"Which one of the boys"

"The younger Kevin Bacon look alike"

"Good looking man"

"Mom?"

"I meant Kevin Bacon"

"Anyway she told me they weren't doing anything but I kept bugging her"

"Sweetie don't blame yourself. Now I'm going to go freshen up. You stay with her incase she wakes up"

Wanda left and Marti just watched her sleeping cousin. A little while later Dan stopped by. He pried Marti away from the room and made her take a walk.

"Don't worry M, she will be fine" Dan said

"How do you know?" Asked Marti

"I just do. If I know Roxy she will pull through" Marti held on to Dan "You okay?"

"I just got a little light headed that's all"

Dan told Marti to get on his back and he piggy backed her

"This is all my fault" said Marti

"This is not you're fault" he said


	3. Opa

The next day Marti was surprised to see the boy who Roxanne went out with by her bed.

"I didn't want her to be alone in case she woke up" he explained

"Have you been here all night?" Marti asked

"Yeah, your mom had to go, there was something at the bar. So I said I would stay here then I guess I fell a sleep"

"Did you really like her that much?" Marti asked

"Yeah, she was really nice. How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed is all. But hopefully I'll be back soon"

"Sidelines are pretty boring huh?"

"Yeah. Well look I'll go get coffee you want you? I'm buying"

"Sure, since your buying"

Marti was about to leave when she turned around to the boy again "Hey" she said. The boy look up "I really, think you're nice, and that smile on Roxanne's face meant she really liked you…so don't screw it up" the boy laughed and Marti left.

Back in cheertown Dan was sleeping on the floor in Savannah and Marti's room. Except he was very confused because he had arm around him. Had he some how crawled onto the bed in the middle of the night? He opened his eyes to find Savannah wrapped around him.

"This is very confusing" just then Savannah woke up

"Dan? How? What? When? Did you pull me down?" she sat up

"No, I swear." Just then there was a pain in his side, "ow my side hurts, maybe you rolled off the bed and on me?"

"Don't be…" Savannah trialed off when she saw Alice standing in the door way

"Have a nice sleep?" Alice asked

"Huh?" asked Savannah

"I was having a nice sleep when I heard a thump in the night. It came from your room you had fallen off the bed and onto Dan who then yelled in his sleep"

"Well that explains a lot" Dan said

"I've been awake since then and you wont like me grumpy" and she left

"I don't like you perky either" said Dan

"I'm sorry I panicked" said Savannah

"It's okay" and he helped her of the floor

"You're always putting up with me and I love you for that"

"Well you rock, don't ever change"

In the bar Wanda was there helping Travis clean up the broken bottles, plates and glasses

"Please, again explain what on earth happened here last night?" Wanda said a little angry

"I told you" Travis explained "it was a Greek bachelorette" Travis held up a broken plate "opa"

"That's not funny"

"How's Roxanne doing? You shouldn't be here this was my mistake"

"Well Marti is there and that cute boy Rox went out with stayed"

"He seems nice"

"He is really Sweet. You know I'll leave at noon and give Marti and the boy a break"

Back at the hospital Marti and the boy were sitting by Roxanne's side. He would help her with the routine, and they talked. Then Dan and Savannah took over the shift while Marti and the boy went to school.

"Look at her, she looks so helpless" Savannah said

"Roxy will pull through she always has in the past" Dan reassured her

"What do you mean?"

"Roxy has not had the easiest childhood. Friends wise, boyfriend wise"

"Like how?...sorry it's none of my business."

"Well let's start with last year. Roxanne was dating a twenty six year old boy. But he signed up for the army"

"What happened?"

"Well you see, Roxanne and James they met in a coffee shop when she was sixteen. They fell in love. But when he signed up she got angry at him and told him she loved him but never wanted to see him again"

"She said that to him?"

"Yep"

"Well, then what?"

"Roxanne got news a few months later that James was killed in action"

Savannah started tearing up. That was not the ending she wanted to hear

"Roxanne has hated herself ever since. She felt like it was her fault, she thought that maybe if she didn't say that he would still be here" said Dan

"That's so sad. But she seems fine now" said Savannah

"Well, Marti told her to write. Write whatever she wanted. Also a little call from dearest Danny Patch also didn't hurt"

"Are you and Roxanne Close?"

"I remember when she was born. Yeah I guess we are close. I went over to visit her with Marti last year" Dan explained

"and that's one of the many sad things in her life?"

"Oh that was the icing on the cake."

"This must be the Cherry on top. Well look I'm going to get us something to drink" Savannah kissed him and left. Dan held Roxanne's hand. Dan looked at the clock, it was 10 o'clock. He just sat and watched the clock move. A few minutes passed and he was wondering where Savannah had gone of to. Just then he felt something move in his hand, almost like someone was trying to squeeze it. Then he thought he heard her moan

"Roxanne?" Dan asked hopeful. Roxanne slowly started to open her eyes.


	4. You'll see

"Dan?" Roxanne asked

"It's me"

"Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital" Dan explained "Do you remember anything about that night?" Just then Savannah walked in.

"Roxanne you're awake. I'll go get your doctor"

"Don't" said Roxanne "just call Marti please"

"Okay" Said Savannah she handed Dan her coffee and then left

"Marti and I were in the car talking about the guy I went out with. Then after that everything went black" Dan just went over to her and hugged her. Savannah walked in

"Marti is coming with Wanda" Said Savannah

"Thank you"

"Are you sure I can't get your doctor?"

"Could you first get Danny boy off me"

"I just thought, maybe we lost you" said Dan still hugging Roxanne

"Dan, you're going to suffocate her" Said Savannah and she pulled him off her.

"Well I'm alive and that's all that matters. But I never thought I'd ask for you to get off me"

Marti went to the bar to get Wanda once her class was over. They headed over to the hospital. The doctor said that Roxanne looked fine but they just want to keep her one more night just make sure. Marti, Dan and Savannah went to practice while Wanda stayed by her bed.

"How's your cousin doing?" asked Vanessa

"Good. she's awake" said Marti

"Oh that's wonderful" Said Vanessa "and you, how are you doing?"

"I'm really fine to do the routine"

"Well let me be the judge of that. You can do it side lines, not full out"

"Thank you" said Marti

"Alright Hellcats lets go" Said Vanessa. She put the music on and Marti did it sidelines. She felt a little dizzy so she went and sat down. Dan went over to her.

"Hey M are you alright?" asked Dan

"Just got a little dizzy" said Marti

"Well yeah, you don't need to be doing cheer stuff after an accident like that"

"Thanks Dan" Mari said sarcastically Vanessa went over to Marti

"See, too soon huh?" asked Vanessa

"Yeah" said Marti

The next day Marti got up and went to class. Then she went to the bar and Wanda was there with Travis.

"What are you doing?" asked Marti

"Running a bar what does it look like?" asked Wanda

"But you can go get Roxanne and bring her home" Marti started getting concerned

"Why are you panicking?" Asked Wanda "That cute boy came and asked if he could get her and since she's 18 she can sign herself out"

"Oh" Said Marti a little more relaxed. Just then Savannah walked in.

"Hi" she said

"Morning" Said Travis

"Where's Roxanne?" she asked "can't you bring her home?"

"Yeah"

"Well look meet everyone here at six with Roxanne" said Savannah

"Why are you planning a little glad you tow didn't die party?" asked Marti

"You'll see" she said and she left

"Oh lord" said Marti


End file.
